The disclosure relates to glass ceramic. More particularly, the disclosure relates to glass ceramics that are formable by down-draw processes. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to fusion-formable glass ceramics.
Lithium disilicate glass ceramics are frequently used in applications where high strength and fracture toughness are desirable. Down-draw techniques, such as down-drawing and fusion-drawing, are capable of producing thin sheets of glass. Such methods, however, require that the glass or glass ceramic have sufficient viscosity at the liquidus temperature (liquidus viscosity) to be formed by these processes.